


The King and I

by cattlaydee



Series: i know you [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattlaydee/pseuds/cattlaydee
Summary: In the wake of George's reawakening, he gets to know the man who has saved him





	The King and I

**Author's Note:**

> The first work in this series is not completely a necessity but it would probably be a good idea.
> 
> There's a few lines towards the end with a brief POV switch but it shouldn't be jarring.

“Are you well, your Majesty?”

It’d been a week since he’d awoken from his slumber. As one would expect, his limbs were weak and almost numb, and when he’d tried to plant his weight on one foot or the other, he’d humiliatingly collapsed into the arms of aides on either side of him. Atrophy, apparently was the word, but he hadn’t cared for what it was called; only for how he would be able to remedy it.

Now though, in the afternoons, he’d lain propped up against some pillows---quite more comfortable than those he’d been accustomed to years before, so at least _something_ had improved----and at this most recent interruption, craned his neck towards the source of the voice requesting his attention. His expression softened as he took it in.

The young man was dressed in less than splendor. A bland color of breeches, the shirt tucked into them tinged a muted green. Stockings covered shapely calves and buckled, worn loafers adorned his feet. When George met his gaze, the young man dropped it towards the floor.

It was odd, he thought, to think of himself of George once more.

The time he’d been frozen had been...peculiar. It’d been similar to being asleep and he’d certainly not been conscious but there had been a strange sort of awareness. But when he’d been reanimated, he was so very tired, as if he’d been awaken the whole time; and he’d been restored to the sight of wide, terrified brown eyes, hands clutching at the damp, clammy cloth of his undershirt.

He cleared his throat, intentionally disturbing the silence. “Um...Sir Hamilton, if I remember correctly? Please, come in.”

“Mister, sir. I am not a knight...yet...I mean, sir,...” Hamilton seemed to flush then, stumbling over his words, dropping into a deep bow as to avoid any awkward kind of encounter. “Thank you, your Excellency.”

“George, if you please, sir.”

The younger man flushed, but made no other note. He looked uncomfortable at the request but nodded. “Alright then. George.” He cleared his throat and repeated his initial inquiry. “Are you feeling well?”

“I am. Much better than before. Thanks to you.”

Alexander flushed more. “I am happy to have been of service, your Majest---” He paused, catching himself. “George.”

George smiled. “You may come further into the room, if you would like to.”

“I would.” Alexander replied quietly. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat in it, shoving his hands under his legs where he crossed them. He was tightly wound, George observed, as if he were nervous or uncertain. And such a state would not serve.

“Would you like me to ring for some tea? My servants have been so attentive the last few days…”

“If you would like, sir.”

George pressed his lips together; he supposed he could understand the young man’s reticence. He picked up the bell on his side table and gave it a shake, and a servant shortly bustled in and received his request. When they were alone once more, George began again.

“So. Are you finding your accommodations to your liking?”

“Oh yes, your Majesty.” Alexander replied, and stopped short, blushing. “They are very fine, and everyone has been so kind. You are really too gracious.”

“There is no such thing, my boy.” George rumbled. He relaxed back against his pillows and pulled the covers up in adjustment. “I hope you do not think your time here as required, Alexander. You are free to leave if you would like.”

Alexander blanched. “Oh...I....you Maj---” He clamped his mouth shut. “ _George_.” He corrected. “Sir. I…”

“I’m not trying to tell you nicely to leave, son. If i wanted you gone you would be.” He smiled again. “I’m just curious if you are comfortable here. You seem...unsettled.”

“No, not at all.” The younger man insisted. “The staff has been, truly, entirely too gracious. And the gifts…” Alexander flushed as he shook his head. “It’s unnecessary. The pleasure of your company is great enough a reward.”

And he flushed again. Alexander may have believed himself to be just a foolish boy, but George smiled. It was endearing, though he’d have to put a stop to it. Alexander had saved him. Had ridden by on a horse and decided to approach a strange home in a strange land and had taken it upon himself to _save_ him.

There was no debt able to be paid for the service of saving oneself.

The servant returned with the tea and Alexander poured them both a cuppa, and they sat and quieted and sipped at it. They made small talk---the weather had improved, and oh, Alexander commented, had his majesty heard of the bean crop that had suddenly sprouted, the first in almost 30 years time?

George had not, and he told Alexander so, and made it clear he was pleased to hear it. He’d heard, during his away time, the kingdom had foundered; had become barren, and cool and il-temperate to live in, and he’d hoped, now that the fog had lifted, perhaps it would get better for all that resided there, and not just himself.

When he expressed this, Alexander brightened. “Well, of course, sir. It was…” and he trailed off, hesitant to continue. George sipped at his drink then cleared his throat.

“I’m not unfamiliar with the workings of a curse, Alexander.” George commented softly. “I understand I was not your sole drive in resolving such a thing.”

Alexander flushed some more and George laughed. Because what else was there to do? George could be offended but the alternative was still to be frozen in his ivory prison, and as he was in no such condition, he found himself pleased with the result, whatever the motivation may have been.

He asked Alexander of his schooling. How he’d come to be in his Virginian Kingdom---of which Alexander was reluctant to fully explain, but seemed to be the result of some type of storm. George himself had tried to recall what had been happening up until his unfortunate circumstance, but it had escaped him and, eventually, began to distress him. And so Alexander moved the conversation along and asked him, pray tell, what sort of games he liked to play. To that, George’s expression grew bored.

“Games?” George asked, because although he supposed leisure was enjoyable, he wasn’t sure of the last time he’d truly had the opportunity to partake. He much preferred active leisurely activities, like hunting or racquetball, and not one that involved sitting in some bed like a sickly child. When he relayed this, Alexander gave him an incredulous look and then stood immediately and vacated the room. George sat, sure he’d offended him in some way and confused as to how to remedy it, before Alexander appeared once more with a few boxes and sat himself in the seat once more and extended his hands in exclamation.

“Well, then, sir,” He grinned. “As I anticipate this will be an extended convalescence, maybe we should get to our engagements, hm?”

And George, finding himself without any reason to object, agreed to it immediately.

* * *

“I am not daft, Alexander,” George chided. “I know what you are doing.”

“Oh?” The younger man asked, eyes wide, long eyelashes batting as he looked away. “I’ve no idea what you mean, your Majesty.”

“Oh, damn you and your excuses, don’t you ‘your Majesty’ me as if i’m a fool!” George snapped, pushing the board away. “If you insist on allowing me to win at every effort, I see no reason for us to be playing at all.”

They’d been playing for weeks now. Though still mostly bedridden, George was finally able to enjoy several daily walks around the grounds. Dr. Rush had even been talking about potential horseback riding excursions, as it would help with George’s core strength and posture, and he did so love his favored Nelson and missed him a great deal.

But for now, George scowled at the man he expected to be throwing away games to feed his ego. Alexander’s expression stayed blank.

“I’ve known you for at least a few weeks now, Your Majesty. Surely you know me well enough by now to know I hate to lose?”

George snorted. “You’re a stubborn boy, you know that?”

Alexander looked up at him as he gathered the pieces from the board, stacking them on top of one another. Some of his hair had escaped it's queue and had fallen in front of his face while he grinned. This only served to irriate George a little more because, really, the younger man was so strikingly handsome. Alexander swept it back with one hand and sat straight, leaning back in his chair as he began to drop the chips into his hands with a soft rattle, the smiling never diminishing.

“So. So, maybe....if maybe I admit I haven’t been playing to my full potential…”

“I am fairly certain you have not.” George snapped, annoyed by the boys impertinence. Alexander sobered, though his eyes still spared that he found the whole exchange amusing.

“If I do,” He began. “What happens if I best you? Are you certain I will not be expelled from your grounds?”

George rolled his eyes. “Do you think me a tyrant, Alexander? One such whose ego rest solely on if he wins or loses a simple game?”

Alexander only chuckled in response. “I was simply joking, _my liege_.” He swept the game pieces off the board. “How about we wait until the next time, and then we can play for keeps. How about....if I win….i’ve a listing, of books I’d wanted to procure in time for my lessons...perhaps…”

“Done.” George pronounced, waving his hand, planning on ordering it done even without such a victory. He settled his hands in his lap. “And what will my prize be, if I win?”

“I guess we'll just have to see,” Alexander said softly, looking up at him with a gentle grin. “ _If_ you win.”

* * *

“Checkmate.”

Alexander frowned. His hand went to one piece on the board, and then another, before his frown deepened. He sat there for a few moments, his eyes roving over the board before he eventually sighed and sat back in his chair, defeated. He looked up at George, a playful smirk on his face.

“And I suppose you’re rather pleased with yourself right now?”

George fought the urge to preen under the bitter tone, because he was relatively certain Alexander had not thrown _this_ game. He’d been reading in his free time, about strategy and other forms of game play, and had been conscious of watching the way Alexander tended to attack and underestimate him. They’d played a few times since George had insisted Alexander not treat him like a child and finally---finally! Here they were. Alexander glowered at him, but he did not feel as if it were all that serious. Alexander had won their last few times at George’s insistence to play fair, and had received many forms of rewards in the form of books, or potential tutors for private study, or the approval to plan a large sort of gala at some point or another when George was well. But now….

“Well, Alexander. What will be my prize then, now that I’ve won? How do you think I should be rewarded?”

And George had not truly meant anything by it. He imagined some kind of service, perhaps Alexander to play servant for the day, or perhaps he should have him read to him for an entire _week_ , but as he asked the question, he realized that Alexander may have something else entirely in mind.

He looked over at him with a grin, and saw Alex gazing at him over the game board, full and profoundly. George’s mind suddenly went blank and he opened his mouth to say...something, to insist whatever he was thinking was unnecessary, but Alexander put his hand on his thigh and George’s mouth snapped shut.

“I thought that ultimately, it was up to my discretion as to what your reward would be.”

George swallowed. He opened his mouth, but was unsure of himself still, and so he rested back as Alexander stood and looked down at him.

“May I, sir?”

George nodded.

“Only if you understand this is not really required of you. You will not be forced Alex,” George said softly, as Alexander settled in his lap. He brushed a hand into his dark hair. “I will never force you.”

“But I want to. I have wanted to.” Alexander replied immediately, almost petulantly. And he grabbed at George, one hand on his wrist and one of his belly and he ground his hips up and towards him, and watched with pleasure as George’s lids fluttered. “I do want to.”

Georges breath stuttered. It hitched and when he came back to himself, though his gaze was heavily lidded and his mind was clouded, he smiled. “It’s just like when you saved me. You’re right where you were when you saved me.”

Alexander realized he was right; thighs bracketing thighs, though before it was an expedition rather than an indulgence. Now, the only thing he wanted, was to lean close and press his forehead to George’s...to the _King's_...to breathe, one in and one out with him, to feel the gentle brush of his lips against his…

“Alex?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you save me?”

Alexander settled back with a sigh, mouth hanging just a bit open as he tried to figure out the right answer. The right answer, of course was that he had heard of the curse; that he’d wanted to help the people, that’d he’d only been doing his duty.

Could he tell George, about the snap he’d felt in the air that day hed set foot on the property? The way his chest had seized, the way the air had caught in his throat when he’d come upon his frozen figure? The way the air had sparked and had crackled, the way he could not stay away from, even if he was instructed to? What was he to say?

“You were beautiful,” Alex whispered. “I’d...I’d never seen something so...so beautiful. And I'd heard these legends, of a King whose return would save the kingdom, and I knew…” He brought his own hand up to the man’s face. “I am not lying, something in me knew it was you. And when I touched you…” He brushed his fingers across George’s jaw, and George’s eyes fluttered, and it felt _familiar_.

“Was it just for them?”

And Alexander was quiet.

“I’ve not told you,” He began after a few moments. His eyes dropped from George’s face. “About my own family.”

George stayed silent. He wasn’t sure if Alexander had said it because he’d wanted to speak on it, or just as a fact, and so he waited, wanting to let Alexander make that decision without any pressure.

“I…” He bit at his lip. “My father abandoned my family when I was still a child. My mother...died, shortly after. My brother and I were separated, I honestly don’t know where he is now and I…” He looked up at George, eyes shiny. “I did what I had to do to survive. I have no one else here, save for a friend in a northern Kingdom, so when I arrived, I heard the people’s distress and my immediate thought was maybe they would love me for it.” He trailed off, looking away from George. “I didn’t know that i would find _you_.”

“Well.” George grabbed at his face with a finger and drew Alexander’s gaze back to him. “You did. Find me. Rescued me.” He let his hand drop to where Alexander’s leg straddled him, a firm grip on his thigh. “So tell me, Alexander. Am I solely your damsel in distress?”

Alexander looked at him blankly, confused. “I don’t understand…”

“Do you care for me?” George asked plainly. “Or is this some exercise in...indulgence, for the sake of my station? For the sake of your quest?”

Alexander looked at him as if he’d gone mad. He rested back on the man’s thighs he now straddled, palms open as if to show him how ridiculous he found such a question and George smirked. Then, he laid back, hands behind his head with a soft smile.

“Show me how you would care for me, if you choose to.”

Alex’s eyes widened, but then he scrambled back, as George pulled his legs into an almost cross legged setting while he leaned against the pillows behind him. He was clothed only in a shift, so Alex had little to do but lift the cloth. He sighed loudly at the sight he was met with.

“Unsatisfactory?” George inquired.

“No.”

Alex began to lower himself down, his face burrowing close to flesh of George’s thigh, where he began to place soft, suctioning kisses. His lips trailed up in slow, measured way, until he reached the King’s hip bone. He gave a little content sigh and ran his hands over the flesh of the older man’s abdomen and he smirked.

George had learned an awful lot about Alexander Hamilton in the past few weeks. The initial deference he’d displayed when he and George were first getting to know each other was all but gone; it was as if, the more comfortable he had become, the more inclined he was to reveal his true nature.

George felt that this was an invaluable thing.

Alexander was mischievous, and bold, and brilliant. Whip smart and constantly prepared with a turn of phrase, he’d driven George to tears of laughter with his sharp tongue.

And now, it was revealed, his tongue was talented in _other_ ways.

George let his head drop back, mouth open in a soundless moan, for he could not let go of the breath in his chest. Alexander’s lips kissed at the base of his length, planting softly as he worked his way to head of George’s cock, smeared already with early effusions. His tongue lapped them up, finally drawing a sound from George as he took his length in, and began to suck and bob and hum; as Alexander’s efforts increased, George could hear as he slurped and smacked, the sounds positively obscene.

Besides the fact that George had been asleep for so long, he had not been one to partake in many things, and so this was...new to him. It was not that he’d never experienced the pleasures of the flesh but no one had ever taken him in such a way, and now, his hands clenched at the linens on the bed and he whimpered---whimpered! Like a damsel!---and keened. His legs twitched and his breath caught, and he forced his head up so he could look down at Alexander.

As if sensing eyes upon him, Alexander glanced up, removing himself from George with a wet pop. His lips flush and his eyes watery, he grinned as if he could know all the things that George was thinking at that moment and began to massage George’s thighs with his hands.

“Satisfactory, your Majesty?”

There was something in Alexander’s tone, low and sultry as it was, and George felt his stomach tighten. “Very, Alexander.”

“Then I will continue.”

And continue he did. Instead of just using his hands to brace himself in position, he shifted to hold himself up with his elbow and snaked his hand closer to the mattress to toy with George’s sack, massaging and giving a little tug here and there, drawing other noises from George. It didn’t take too much longer after that, and George’s heart began to race as his balls tightened. His breaths grew shorter and shorter, the pressure below building until he let out a cry and he squeezed his eyes shut as the sensation overcame him. His hips twitched and bucked, and Alexander kept his lips around him the whole time, taking him deeper with a moan and George could feel his throat as he swallowed once, then twice and he himself finally stilled, and fell back against the bed, completely spent.

Alexander sat back on his haunches, a self-satisfied look on his face. Had George been more composed, perhaps he would have made a comment about humility or grace, but he could not. For at this moment, his mind buzzed and his jaw could only remain slack. Alexander wiped at his mouth and crawled to the top of the bed. He tucked himself next to George, laying his head on his pillow.

“You care very well, sir.” George finally managed, a smile making it way to his face. Alexander laughed and shifted onto his side, and George managed to move to face him as well.

Alexander smiled as he curled up next to him, a fist under his own head while he rested his other arm on his own side. George brought a free hand up slowly, waiting for a sign it would be alright to touch the younger man, and Alexander leaned closer to him. George let his knuckles graze Alexander’s face, and he sighed a little sigh in response, smiling up him as he opened his eyes. George could not help but laugh just a little.

“Very well.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's two more parts to this series, i'm having way too much fun with it. Look, I just had to write some smut alright?


End file.
